


Don't Look A Gift Getaway In The Mouth

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Gwaine (Merlin), BAMF Merlin, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped Gwaine (Merlin), Kidnapped Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Gwaine, Protective Merlin, Self sacrificing Merlin (Merlin), We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Merlin and Gwaine get caught off guard and taken by Morgana's men. They have to figure out a way to get out without being caught.





	Don't Look A Gift Getaway In The Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Panic attack in the third bit, and referenced torture :,) be careful kids.

Merlin presses his back to Gwaine's; they're outnumbered.  _Way_ outnumbered. Gwaine is the only one with a sword, and Merlin can't exactly use his magic with the knight right there. He holds back a sigh and watches as Morgana's men encircle them, awaiting their master's command.

"Knock them out and tie them up," The Witch says with a sneer. "The serving boy and the knight? Arthur will surely come to their rescue." She laughs merrily from atop her horse, before her face drops back into a malicious smirk.

Without a second thought the men charge at them and manage to over power Gwaine, taking his sword and they knock him out with the hilt. Merlin is forced to his knees with a heavy blow to the head- similar to Gwaine's- and the last thing he sees is Gwaine's bleeding face before...

Nothing.

 

* * *

 

The Warlock wakes with a start, the chilling feeling of the chains around his wrists and ankles prevent him from moving too much; but there's wiggle room which he's a little grateful for. The damp cell makes an eerie discomfort settle in the pit of his stomach as he takes the place in.

 _Wait_ , he thinks. _Where's Gwaine?_

He clears his throat with no struggle before calling out loudly: "Gwaine?" Merlin waits for a reply, but none comes.

 

* * *

 

When Merlin wakes again, he's confused. He didn't remember falling asleep, and now he's lost track of how long they've been there for. Was it hours? Days? He couldn't tell, there was no window in his little cell; making it that much more unbearable. He sighs and shifts a little in the darkness, wincing at the jolt that runs up his leg. He lets out a shuddering breath and hears a voice.

"Merlin?" _Gwaine?_  

"Gwaine- is that you?" He asks, hope bubbling in his chest; but at the same time, anxiety makes itself known. Merlin could get out with his magic, but in order to save Gwaine he'd have to do it.. manually, and that's harder.

He blinks back into focus when his friend speaks up again, "Yeah- oh  _god_ mate, it's- I'm so glad you're okay." There's a pause, and then his voice is back but more tense. "You are okay, right? Don't lie to me."

Mentally Merlin checks throughout his whole body, wriggling his arms and fingers to make sure nothing is broken; he twists his torso and grimaces a little, but it doesn't feel like anything's broken in there; and finally, he wriggles his legs slightly and bites his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out, there's definitely something wrong there.

"Merlin."

"Ah sorry- I think I'm mostly fine.." He answers, his voice lowering into a calculating mumble.

"' _Mostly_ '? Merlin did they _hurt_ you." It doesn't sound like a question, more so a demand.

Merlin gulps. "Well... I think I might have some bruising in my ribs." And after a hesitant pause. "And something's wrong with my leg, but it's too dark to see."

Gwaine curses quietly and then sighs, Merlin could imagine him rubbing his eyes if they weren't chained up- well, was Gwaine chained? He'd think so, but he can't really be sure.

"I'm gonna kill them." Gwaine's voice cuts through Merlin's thoughts and the Warlock closes his eyes tiredly. Damn it, damn it all! Why did they have to go on that stupid hunting trip. They'd just gone off to get some fire wood and suddenly they're trapped in... whatever place this is! And Gwaine got caught up in this mess too, which means Merlin has to figure out how to save them before the others come to their "rescue" (read: get themselves caught too).

"Are you alright?" Merlin calls out softly, and hears a grunt from his friend.

"Got a bit of a headache over here, but other than that I'm fine." He answers grouchily. "There's more light over here too and I'm not bleeding from anywhere but my head, as far as I know."

Merlin nods softly, "That's one good thing, I guess." He goes quiet again and almost drifts back into his thoughts, but Gwaine starts talking again.

"I know this isn't a great situation, mate, but Arthur an' the others will figure out what's wrong and come find us eventually-"

" _No!_ " Merlin shouts, probably spooking Gwaine by the rattle of distant chains. "I-I mean- if Arthur and the other knights come then they're just walking right into Morgana's hand. They'll get caught off guard and I won't be there to save his stupid life! And then he'll  _die_ and it'll be  _my fault_ because I got us captured by Morgana!" His breathing becomes ragged and uneven, and Gwaine tries to calm him down with gentle coos.

"Hey, shh, it's not your fault we got caught, Merlin. They got the jump on us, and I know Arthur is a bit thick sometimes- but I'm sure they won't come in here without a good plan."

Merlin shakes his head rapidly. "No no no no! Gwaine- _Arthur_ he'll- and Albion will- I can't-  _I can't breathe-_ " He tries sucking in a breath but his body seems content with torturing him, so he just chokes it out again.

"Merlin, you need to calm down. If you pass out from lack of oxygen then I'll be _bored_." Merlin chuckles breathily and inhales deeply, trying to keep himself from crying. He knows what Gwaine is doing, he's trying to make jokes to make Merlin feel better- but the Warlock can hear the barely concealed concern in his tone. "But in all seriousness, I won't make it out of here without you, mate. I know we all like to make jokes- the Prince especially- but we know you're the smartest out of us all." Warmth burrows in Merlin's chest.

It takes a few minutes, but Merlin's breathing eventually evens out and Gwaine lets out a breath of relief. "You alright?" He asks gently, his chains rattling as he shifts in his semi-distant cell.

"Yeah- yeah I'm fine." He says tiredly. "Thanks Gwaine."

The knight doesn't answer, but Merlin can imagine him nodding with a smile.

Footsteps echo down the hallway and stop a little ways away from Merlin's cell.

"Well well, little knight.. I suppose I'll start with you!" Morgana's chilling voice cuts through the silence, and dread settles in Merlin's stomach.

There's the faint rattle of metal as he imagines Morgana unlocking Gwaine's cell door. "Wait!" The noise pauses. "D-don't touch him. Take me instead," Merlin says breathlessly.

"Now why would I do that Merlin? I've got a perfectly good knight to break right here!" Morgana says cheerfully, but it's all malicious.

Merlin growls, "Oh yeah? Who was the one who- who poisoned you then?"

He hears a faint, "Merlin _don't_." but he pays it no mind as Morgana's angry footsteps approach his cell; followed by heavy but calmer ones. He sees the outline of Morgana, interrupted by his barred door.

"Right. We're going to have a bit of fun together, how does that sound  _Mer_ lin?" The Witch unlocks the door and two guards come in and haul Merlin to his feet. They tug him away down the hall, the distant yells of Gwaine begging them to stop gets further and quieter as they drag the servant away.

 

* * *

 

Bleeding from almost anywhere and everywhere, the two guards drag Merlin back towards his cell. Chains rattle together and Gwaine starts shouting again. "What have you done to him? Get back here! You'll pay for this!  _Merlin!"_ The knight shouts, his voice going almost hoarse from it.

They dump the servant back into his own cell and lock the door, letting him just lay on the ground, bloody and broken.

Through his pain-filled haze, Merlin tries to think of a way out of here.

They need to figure out a way out of here before Arthur and the other knights come for them, or else he's sure something bad is going to happen. He groans. Merlin could use his magic to get Gwaine out of his chains and unlock both of their cells, but after that.. they don't know their way around here; they could get lost, they could bump into Morgana, a guard could find them and kill Gwaine!

He feels his anxiety bubbling to the surface again but he swallows it down. He's their only way out of here. He nibbles his bottom lip and whimpers in pain before mumbling something under his breath- he hears a faint unlocking of chains. He mumbles the same spell and his eyes flash that familiar gold as both of their cells opens with two gentle  _clicks._

He hears a sharp intake of breath and and then quiet footsteps coming towards his cell. "Merlin?" Gwaine mutters, confused. Merlin winces and pulls one hand away from his chest to reach for Gwaine.

Gwaine lets out a low growl. "They're going to pay for this.." He hisses, plotting for how he's going to take down the Witch.

Merlin winces and Gwaine kneels down beside him. He puts a hand under Merlin's neck and rests his forehead against the servants. "Are you okay?" Merlin mumbles, concern for the knight shining through even in the dark.

"Y-you're concerned about _me?"_ Gwaine sputters, reeling back in shock. At Merlin's shaded but pleading face, he sighs "I'm fine Merlin." Gwaine half smiles and Merlin pauses for a second to look him over, before he raises a hand to clutch onto Gwaine's shirt. "You're gonna be okay Merlin, I'm gonna get us out of here, okay?"

Merlin nods painfully and Gwaine scoops his friend up into his arms as gently as he can as they make the trip down the hallway. Merlin whimpers and bites his lip to stop himself from crying out as they walk. It's almost completely silent apart from the whistling of the cool night's breeze; it's unnerving.

A few minutes of them creeping around this stone-walled castle place and they finally see two guards walking away from them, each holding torches. Gwaine pulls them both into a small alcove and Merlin is pressed up against his chest cosily. He tilts his head forward and uses what little magic he has left to see through the castle, effectively mapping out the way for them.

Gwaine and Merlin share a look and nod at each other silently.

The knight carries Merlin down the hallway and they manage to sneak past the men into a little storage room or something of the sort.

Gwaine clicks the door shut as quietly as he can. The knight walks over to the window and peaks out, seeing that from where they are, it's not too far from the ground.

"It's not a far jump, you could make it." Merlin whispers offhandedly, and Gwaine looks down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no, no no no my friend. I'm not leaving you, not like this." Gwaine says stubbornly, stomping his foot lightly on the floor.

Merlin sighs angrily. "Look, you can get out. I'll find another way-"

Gwaine cuts him off.

"No,  _we'll_ find another way." He corrects. "I won't leave you."

The Warlock smiles gently at him but sighs and shakes his head. "Okay, well we'll need some rope.. do you think you'd-" He hisses in pain. "You would be able to lower me to the ground?" He weakly points over at a chest that has rope pouring out of it. Gwaine gently places Merlin on the floor and goes over to get the rope.

He comes back and wraps it around Merlin tightly, but tries not to hurt him. Once he's happy with the result, he ties the other end around himself and presses a chaste kiss to Merlin's forehead. With a shared look, he begins lowering the servant out of the window.

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin's eyes flash and the rope begins untying itself until it's completely off of him. He lays on the ground and watches as the world spins around him, the corners of his vision are dark and fuzzy. He briefly sees Gwaine coming out of the window and he closes his eyes for a moment.

He blinks his eyes open again and the first thing he sees is Gwaine's face. "Oh, hey. When'd you get down 'ere?" Merlin's words slur together and he blinks owlishly at the knight. Gwaine lets out a breath and captures Merlin's lips with his own in a desperate kiss. Gwaine cups Merlin's cheeks with his large, calloused but gentle, hands and Merlin reaches up to tentatively wrap his arms around Gwaine's neck to deepen it.

The moment is sweet, but soon stops when Gwaine pulls away to grin at the Warlock. "You're so strong, Merls." Merlin grins back up at Gwaine and a soft redness rises to his cheeks and ears. "Okay, we should leave before they realise we're gone."

Gwaine takes his hands away from Merlin's face and wraps one under the Warlock's upper back, and the other under his knees, hauling him up effortlessly into a bridal style hold. Merlin rests his head against Gwaine's chest, letting his arms fall comfortably to his own chest as they walk away from the small castle and into the forest. Escaping had almost been  _too_ easy, but who was Merlin to look a gift getaway in the mouth?

With the gentle crunching of leaves and rocks under Gwaine's shoes, the cool breeze whistling past them, and Gwaine's idle humming, Merlin finds himself falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

 _How long have I been out?_ Is the first thing Merlin thinks when he wakes.

The second is,  _holy shit where's Arthur??_

Then the third:  _Wait, who's carrying me- oh right Gwaine- the castle, escaping, my sore.. everything._  Merlin whimpers in Gwaine's arms and he hears a gentle shushing from above. He opens his eyes to see Gwaine smiling down at him.

"Ah, good morning mate." He greets, and Merlin huffs with a soft smile, shutting his eyes again tiredly. "It's okay, you can sleep. We should be back to the campsite in an hour or so, so hopefully we'll run into the others then. Sleep for now,"

Merlin mumbles against the fabric of Gwaine's shirt, "I c'n walk.." 

Gwaine barks out a surprised laugh. "Merlin, you're in no shape to be up and moving. I'm no physician, but you look like hell." Merlin chuckles breathily and blinks to try and keep himself awake.

They continue through the dark forest until they hear the distant trotting of hooves. How long had they been walking? Time seems to be blurring together, and Merlin knows that that's probably not a good thing.

"Who goes there?" _Arthur? Wait-_

"Arth'r..." Merlin groans, trying to look around for the king. The hooves come closer and he sees that familiar bed of golden hair.

"Ah, Princess. How wonderful of you to join us," Gwaine drawls, monotone.

Merlin is drifting in and out of consciousness against his will, but he picks up bits and pieces of the conversation.

"What happened... him?"

"Tortured.... Morgana.... Took my place...."

"Cares about you.... Come on..... Camelot."

Something about horses, and then he's being passed off into someone else's arms. He whines and opens his eyes, searching for the knight. "Gwaine.." Merlin groans as he's jostled slightly. Then he feels himself being lifted up and- onto a horse? He opens his eyes again and sees a familiar face and he slumps back against him. "Gwaine," Merlin smiles and closes his eyes.

A hand snakes around his waist and he feels warmth settle in his stomach.

They're gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
